Subscribe & Brofist !
by THELordKelly
Summary: UA. Quel est le mystère qui entoure le jeune youtuber Tears ? Que faire, quand une star de l'internet vous invite a passer deux semaines chez lui ? Naru/Sasu.


**Titre :** Subscribe & Brofist !

**Pairings :** Naru/Sasu – Naru/Hina (légèrement) – Kiba/Neji – Saku/Ino (légèrement)

**Rating :** M ( Pour plus tard )

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Haha... ha...a... *cry*

**Résumé :** UA. Quel est le mystère qui entoure le jeune youtuber Tears . Que faire, quand une star de l'internet vous invite a passer deux semaines chez lui ? Naru/Sasu.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bien, bien. Nous y voilà ! Voici la première fic que je poste, soyez indulgent, s'il-vous plaît !

Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'accords ou d'orthographes.

_Tears_ ou _Sasuke_ possède le caractère de _Cry_ (_Cryaotic_).

_HappyDiePie_ ou _Naruto_, possède la caractère de _Pewdiepie_.

_SupraMinx_ ou _Sakura_, celui de _RPGMinx_.

_Kiba_ ou _CinnamoonToast_ possède le caractère de _CinnamonToastKen_.

Et _Neji_ celui de _Russ Money_.

- _Skype_ a été remplacé par _Skip_. ( Bah... ça change pas grand chose... )

- _Youtube_ a été remplacé par _Youtoube_. ( Ou...Ou...Ou, maintenant vous appellerez ça **YOUTOUBE**. Si vous postez des vidéos sur youtube, vous n'êtes plus des youtubers mais des **YOUTOUBERS**. )

- _Cry of Fear_ a été remplacé par _Tears of Fear_. ( Ce jeu est trop bien ! )

- _Ps3_ a été remplacé par _Pc3_. ( Pas de commentaires... _-s_ c'est presque pareil que _-c_ ! )

Encore une dernière chose. Vive les gamers.

Bonne lecture cher Padawan.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**_ Late night with Tears and Ross._

23h40. P.M. Floride.

***Sonnerie d'appel Skip***

Je me levai paresseusement de mon fauteuil, prenant au passage l'objet posé sur la table basse, près de la télé. L'objet en question était un masque, de couleur blanc avec deux yeux et une bouche qui formaient un visage inexpressif. Je l'enfilais alors que je répondais à l'appel.

- « Enfin, je croyais que tu n'allais pas répondre. » Dit d'une voix posée mon interlocuteur.

- « Sup'... »

Sup' étant mon expression pour dire « _bonjour_ » ou « _bonsoir_ ».

- « Bonsoir à toi aussi. »

- « … Jusqu'à quelle heure ce soir ? » Demandai-je sur un ton las.

- « 4 heures, si c'est trop pour toi, tu me le dis. Je préviens Sakura de suite. »

- « Je n'ai pas très bien dormi hier soir. Je tiendrais pas jusqu'à 4 heures, 3h20 grand max. »

- « Adjugé à jusqu'à 3h20. »

- « ...K'. »

Le garçon avec qui je discute en ce moment même, s'appelle Neji Hyuga, plus connus sous le nom de Ross Monay, sur internet. C'est un gamer, un no-life et un frère pour moi. Il n'habite que quelques rues plus loin, et il vient souvent me voir pour jouer, parler ou même s'ennuyer. C'est une des très rares personnes en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle. Pour le décrire, c'est quelqu'un de sympa et de généreux. Il est brun, il a le teint pâle. Pourquoi pâle vous me demandez ? Parce que tout le monde sait que les no-life's ne jouent pas dans leurs jardins, ne sortent pas pour aller bronzer et ne pointent que très rarement leurs nez en dehors de leurs chambres. Il est plutôt grand, avec de longs cheveux qui lui arrivent dans le bas du dos. Je suis sûr que s'il ne passait pas tous son temps chez lui, devant son ordi, il pourrait facilement séduire plein de femmes et faire craquer des centaines de jeunes filles. Il a 23 ans. Un an de moins que moi.

Tenez, en parlant de ma fabuleuse personne, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. Tearsaoctic, ou pour faire court, Tears, sur le célèbre site Youtoube. Je suis, moi aussi, un incontestable gamer no-life. Je suis connu sur internet pour avoir fait des « **co-op's** » avec le sympathique _CinamoonToast_ et le célèbre _HappyDiePie_ ! La différence entre ces deux youtoubers et moi, c'est qu'aucun fan ne sait qui je suis, ni à quoi je ressemble. Ils appellent ça, le « _mystère de Tears_ ». Je sais que tous mes fans et fan-girls, sont attirés par ma voix, ils disent que j'ai une voix suave et sexy. Personnellement, je ne vois pas en quoi ma voix est «_ sexy_ ». J'ai 24 ans et j'habite dans un appartement en Floride. Je ne sors que très rarement de chez moi. Pourquoi ? Eh bah vous verrez en avançant dans mon histoire.

Ma mère, mon grand frère et Neji, sont les seuls à savoir ce qui se cache sous mon masque. Je ne le quitte que pour dormir et prendre ma douche, mais ça arrive aussi, que des fois, pendant quelques minutes, je le pose quelque part et ne le récupère qu'après avoir regardé la télé.

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de notre « _Late Night_ » entre Neji et moi. Pendant plusieurs heures j'enregistre nos parties sur différents jeux. C'est un peu comme un stream. Vous ne savez pas ce que sais ? C'est très simple, c'est comme si je jouais en ligne avec quelqu'un et que des milliers de personnes nous regardaient en même temps. Sauf que cette fois, j'enregistre puis, je le poste après.

La différence entre les « _Late Nights_ » et les vidéos en coopération que je fais sur ma chaîne, est que je coupe les moments qui ne sont pas important, comme les blancs ( _les moments de silence ou je n'ai rien à dire_.), les moments ou je commence une mission et que je meurs avant de la finir, au lieu de remontrer aux spectateurs le début, ou je devrais retuer les mêmes ennemis, je vais la couper pour ne rejoindre que le moment intéressant. Je ne fais pas QUE des vidéos ou je joue, de temps en temps, je lis. Oui je lis, je prends une histoire qu'un abonné m'a proposée et je m'enregistre, lisant d'une voix calme, un conte d'aventure, une fiction ou bien même une histoire fantastique. Les gens aiment ma voix, autant leur faire en profiter.

La plupart de mes jeux, sont des jeux d'horreurs. Mais ça arrive que je fasse des jeux plus calmes. Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a encore ? Quoi ? Parler de mon physique ? Roh..., je ne suis pas très grand, je ne dois faire que 1m68 par là. Je ne porte quasiment que des jeans, des sweat-shirts et des écharpes. Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai aucune envie de montrer mon corps. J'ai deux mèches noirs corbeau qui tombent devant mes oreilles, et une coupe assez spéciale à l'arrière : un relevé en queue de canard.

Retournons à mon Late Night. Après plusieurs heures de jeu et plusieurs joueurs qui nous ont rejoint comme SupraMinx alias Sakura ainsi que d'autres, c'était l'heure de couper et d'aller au lit !

3.16 a.m.

***Bzz bzz bzz***

Je poussai mon bol de « _Fruit Loop_ » un peu plus loin et attrapai mon téléphone qui vibrait.

**De :** Bro.

**Au :** 06 ** ** ** 01

**Sujet :** Hey !

Hello Sas' ! Comment ça va ? Tu devrais nous donner des nouvelles plus souvent ! _\(~_~)\_ Surtout à maman ! 3 J'espère que tu te portes bien, petit frère. La vie en France est géniale ! _\(*_*)/_

Kiss !

PS : Ta dernière vidéo était très bien ! Celle que tu as fait avec HappyDie sur sa chaîne est cool aussi ! Vous êtes adorables à vous disputer, tu as de la chance d'être ami avec lui.

Un léger sourire s'étira sur mon masque alors que je pianotais ma réponse.

**De :** 06 ** ** ** 01

**A :** Bro.

**Sujet :** Re Hey !

Je vais bien merci. J'y penserai. Tant mieux si tu apprécies ce pays.

Alors... Merci, mais on est pas adorable... \(u/u)\

PS : Pense à me ramener quelque chose de ton voyage, hein ?

Je soupirai avec de remettre mon casque que j'avais mis de côté il y a un instant.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » Me demanda Neji, alors que je reprenais en main, ma manette de Pc3.

- « J'envoyais un message à mon frère, il apprécie son voyage au pays des baguettes et du fromage. » Répondis-je en baillant.

- « Haha ! Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part. Bon je crois que je vais y aller. Le sommeil me gagne les gars. » Dit la seule fille qui restait après 4 heures de jeu.

- « ...'K. Good Night. »

- « Bonne nuit Sakura. »

Elle se déconnecta nous laissant, Ross et moi seul.

- « Ce sera quoi ta prochaine vidéo ? » Me demanda-t-il alors que je le devinais en train de ranger sa console.

- « Je sais pas, je continuerai peut-être le playtrough que j'ai commencé. » Répondis-je alors que je sauvegardai toutes les captures d'écran et les fichiers audio avant de les fermer.

- « D'accord. Je passerai peut-être demain. »

- « ...'K. J'ai acheté un nouveau jeu. »

- « Mmh. On le testera demain, bonne nuit Tears. »

- « Bonne nuit Ross. »

Je raccrochai la conversation, et fermai tous les programmes ouverts sur mon ordi. Je crois que je mérite une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mes doigts me faisaient mal, et mes yeux me piquaient. Quittant mon pantalon et mon masque, je soulevais la couverture et me glissais entre mes draps et mon matelas, plus que confortable.

Les yeux au plafond, je repensais à ce garçon. _HappyDiePie._..

On avait bien rigolé sur ce jeu, _Tears of Fear_, on se lançait des petites piques à l'un et à l'autre. Je me souviens que j'ai toujours été un fan de se youtouber.

Sa façon de rire quand il jouait à des jeux drôles, ou ses différentes manières de hurler devant des jeux d'horreur.

Cet idiot avait mis pour pseudo, « _Tearsisasexybeast_ » dans le jeu ou on a coopéré.

Lisant les commentaires que les abonnés ont postés sous la vidéo on pouvait trouver des...

* * *

**Dayui** –

HappyDie, why do you have that name ? Tearsisasexybeat ?

( _HappyDie, pourquoi as-tu ce nom ? Tears est une bête sexy ?_ )

I jours –

_Réponse(s) :_

**Lyzzy -**

Because Tears is a sexy beast ?

( _Parce que Tears est une bête sexy ?_ )

Répondu i jours.

* * *

Ça me faisait rire, ils ne savent pas ce qui se cache sous cet affreux masque... Soupirant je passais ma main sur mon visage, le contact me fit frissonner. Non. Il ne doit pas savoir, ils ne doivent pas savoir. Ils en seraient dégoûtés.

Me retournant une énième fois dans mon lit, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que j'apprécie beaucoup ce garçon, et j'ai de la chance de pouvoir faire partie de ses amis, comme Tobias Tourner et Marcoplier. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être jaloux de la relation qu'il entretient avec CinamoonToast. Cette relation amicale, on pourrait même dire qu'ils soient meilleurs amis.

- « Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire... » Pensai-je, sombrant doucement dans les bras de Morphée, hanté par un blond aux yeux bleus, suédois, en couple et qui a plus de _25 000 000_ abonnés.

* * *

**Bonus :** L'histoire du Masque que porte Tears.

Le « _Sup Guys_ » ou « _Tears Dude_ » est la mascotte de Tears, et c'est la seule représentation visuel qu'il y a pour le youtouber. Beaucoup de variantes du «_ Sup Guys_ » a été inventé. Le **Drunk!Tears**, le **Mad!Tears**, le **Virus!Tears**, et aussi le **Handsome!Tears**.

Le **Drunk!Tears** étant le plus populaire grâce à un livestream où il était complètement bourré. Mais aussi a un « _Tears Read_ », ou il lisait une histoire d'horreur complètement saoul.

Ne pas avoir de visage pour être identifié, n'est pas un problème pour les fans, les artistes laissent voguer leurs imaginations. Ils imaginent un jeune homme brun avec des lunettes, ou bien un humain avec un masque accroché au visage.

Parmi tous les farnarts, la plupart entretiennent le fait que Tears soit brun et qu'il est des yeux noisettes. Certains croient qu'il est blond aux yeux vert...

Tears, est représenté dans les animations comme un petit être blanc, au visage inexpressif et au silence impénétrable quand il n'est pas sous sa forme humaine.

Qui est-il ? C'est la question que ce pose les 1 millions d'abonnés qu'il a.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :**_ Friday with HappyDiePie !_

N'hésitez pas, à me faire part de vos commentaires !

**THELordKelly** ( La shootée au PewdieCry )


End file.
